Moments: Firesong and Silverfox
by lara-surreality
Summary: Firesong's father isn't happy with his choice of lover. Firesong isn't happy with his father's reaction. Silverfox, fortunately, doesn't think it's a problem. Pairing: Fireson & Silverfox


**Moments: Firesong and Silverfox**

by Lara  
December 2004

**Do not archive, translate or otherwise use this fic without permission.** You are welcome to link to this page.

This is a piece of amateur fiction and not intended to infringe on the copyrights of Mercedes Lackey or her publishers. No profit is being made.

* * *

Firesong quietly closed the door behind him and took off his mask, then turned to his lover.

"I am sorry for what Father said," he offered apologetically. "He does not understand…"

Moving closer, Silverfox gently placed his hand over Firesong′s lips, silencing him.

"You need not apologize," he said quietly. "Starfall has not had many dealings with Kaled′a′in, so it is not surprising that some things are strange to him."

Firesong said nothing, merely studied Silverfox′ face. He knew that his father′s remarks concerning the profession of kestra′chern had hurt his lover, but there was nothing he could do except argue that e was wrong. And Silverfox had led him away before either he or Starfall could say anything they would later regret. One more thing for Firesong to be grateful for – over the years, Silverfox had done so much for him, and always as if it hardly mattered, never expecting anything in return. It made Firesong feel guilty about today′s reception, and many other things. He had not given Silverfox nearly as much as his lover had offered him, a knowledge that never failed to worry Firesong.

After long talks with Silverfox, he had come to accept that love did not require a lifebond to be true. But it was in moments like this when he yearned for the certainty a bond would have represented.

An′desha had commented upon this the last time they had met, when Firesong had brought Silverfox with him to the Shin′a′in camp for the first time. Firesong had feared that his old and his new lover would not get along well now that he and Silverfox had a relationship, but these worries had proven to be insubstantial when An′desha and Silverfox had continued to be friends just like they had been during the time in the ruins of Urtho′s tower. An′desha had later remarked that if Firesong still looked for a lifebond, then he was a fool willing for something less perfect just because it seemed more romantic and glamorous. And for once, Firesong had been willing to listen and to accept that maybe he was going to have without finding his shay′kreth′ashke, and that this was not a bad thing since he had Silverfox at his side instead.

"Stop brooding," Silverfox said quietly, moving his fingers from Firesong′s lips to his brow to try and smooth the frown away. "You will get wrinkles," he added with a wink.

"And what difference would that make?" Firesong asked, not quite willing to let go of his discontent yet. "Nobody sees me without the mask anyway."

"Except for me, and wrinkles will never matter to me." Silverfox looked at him earnestly now. "Firesong, I can guess what is going on in that stubborn head of yours. What your father thinks does not matter because I know that you and our friends do not think the same."

"You should not have to listen to such things," Firesong insisted. "You are a kestra′chern, and there is nothing perverted about that."

Silverfox nodded calmly. "I know that, ashke. And I do not doubt myself because of what your father thinks."

Firesong gave him a grateful smile. "I do not know how you do this. Father is acting as if this were a scandal, and you just ignore it."

"As if you never caused a scandal yourself," Silverfox teased gently. "I would lie if I claimed that this does not bother me in any way. It is your father, after all. But I know that e does not intend to be malicious. He wants the best for you, and since that′s what I want too, I am sure that we will understand each other eventually." Silverfox lightly stroked Firesong′s cheek. "Give it time, ashke."

Firesong nodded. He knew that Silverfox was right and that waiting for Starfall to realize his conceptions were mistaken was the only thing they could do. But he was not happy about it. His family was supposed to be glad that he had finally settled down with a lover. They were not supposed to question his choice.

If he were lifebonded to Silverfox, then they would not doubt that the kestra′chern′s feelings and intentions were sincere.

Sighing softly, Firesong closed his eyes. "I will speak to Father… try to explain. Maybe if he talks to someone with more experience with Kaled′a′in it will help too. I just wish he were not so hard-headed."

"Well, you had to inherit your stubbornness from someone." Silverfox smiled at him. "All will be well, ashke."


End file.
